


Home

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: A quiet evening at home with the West-Allen's :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like Tornado Twins fluff.It's my jam. Also, Enjoy the Supergirl reference (Kara Danvers is my newest sunshine) :)

After a long day in the lab and three different occurrences of Flash duty, Barry smiles at the sight in front of him when he gets home from work.  Iris is sitting on the couch, typing away at an article, the three-year-old twins’ heads resting on opposite ends of her lap, sleeping soundly. How his wife manages to be this incredible of a mother and have the humbling title of Pulitzer-winning journalist, Barry will never know.

“Well, if this isn’t the most adorable version of multitasking I’ve ever seen?” He says, kissing his wife on the cheek.

“Hi baby, we really missed you today.” Iris replies, setting her laptop off to the side, wrapping an arm around him.

“I missed you three too, were the kids good while I was gone?”  
“Of course they were, they’re angels, Bear, you’ve said so yourself on many occasions.”  
Barry smiles. “Just checking.”

“They’re going to be so happy you’re home.”

“Happy to be home.”

“I know you just got home, but can you watch them for just a second, I need to run to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, I’ve got it.”

After Iris goes to the bathroom, Barry finds himself falling into the familiar routine of watching the kids sleep, counting the rises and falls of their chests silently. Marveling at how perfect they look when they’re asleep.  A moment later he sees his little girl open her eyes. “Daddy, you’re home.” Dawn says happily, stifling a tiny yawn.

“Hi pretty girl, did you miss me?” Barry asks, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

“Yeah, a lot.”

“I missed you too. What’d you do today?”

“I beat Donovan in our race today, by three seconds.” The little girl says excitedly

“You did? That’s my girl!”

“He got mad though.”  
“Your brother just likes to win, he’ll get over it.”

“Maybe someday I’ll be as fast as you.”

“Maybe, you still have a lot of training to do before you can get that fast.”

“Aww.”

“I missed you too much, baby girl.”  
“Not a baby, Daddy. I’m this many!” Dawn says holding up three fingers and giggling.

Barry chuckles. “But you’ll always be my baby.”

“Okay.”

“Sweetie, you have to try and be quiet or you’ll wake up your brother.”

“No I won’t, he sleeps too hard.”  
“Maybe, but you wouldn’t like it if he woke you up, would you?”

“I guess not.”  
“Then you have to be extra quiet.”  
“I’m bored though.”  The little girl whines, sticking out her bottom lip.”  
“You won’t be here in just a second.”  
“Why?”  
Barry smiles. “Because, you’re going help me make dinner.”  
“Yay!

“Come on then, Munchkin, we’ve got work to do.”

 A few minutes later, Iris comes into the kitchen, heart swelling at the sight in front of her.  The relationship that Barry shares with their daughter never fails to make her extremely proud of him.  Everything that they have gone through has only made him more of a kind and compassionate person than he already was in the first place. Iris sneaks up behind them, wrapping her arms around Barry. “What’re you two doing?” She asks, kissing him on the cheek.

“We’re making dinner, Momma!”  Dawn says excitedly.

“You are?! That’s very nice of you, Baby.” Iris says to her daughter.

“Yeah, she’s being quite the big help today, let’s just hope that she doesn’t get her chopping skills from you, the last thing we need is to send our three-year-old to the emergency room because she cut her finger chopping onions and needs stitches.” Barry teases, kissing Iris on the cheek.

“Oh hush babe, that was only _once_ , and you probably shouldn’t let our kid touch the knives either you know.”  
“I’m kidding, I put her on mixing duty and _you_ can chop the vegetables.”

“I think that’s a perfect idea.”

XXX

After dinner is done and the twins have had their bath and are all set up in their pajamas, the family of four decides to settle down and watch a movie. Dawn is snuggled up in Barry’s lap, and Donovan has curled himself up against Iris’s side, repetitively asking her questions about _Mary Poppins_ , while Dawn and Barry softly hum the words to _Chim Chim Cher-ee._

 _“_ Daddy, can you fly like Mary Poppins?”  Donovan asks, his eyes bright.

Barry chuckles, his son is always full of questions. “No Buddy, I can’t, sorry to disappoint.”  
“Aww man, that would be so cool.”  
“You know who _can_ fly though?”

  Both twins’ eyes are now bright with curiosity. “Who?”  they ask eagerly in unison.

“Your Auntie Kara.”

“Really?  Auntie Kara can fly?! That means girls can do anything.” Dawn states excitedly.

Barry smiles, he’s very proud that Dawn got her ambition from her mother. “Sure does, baby girl!”

Iris smiles, sharing a look with her daughter. “Don’t you ever forget that, Sweetie.” She says.

“I won’t Mommy.” Dawn says smiling.

“And Donovan, that means you should watch out for your sister she’s going to be a force of nature.” Barry adds.

“She beat me today daddy, she runs too fast.”   The little boy complains.

“Maybe you’ll just have to learn how to catch up, little man.”  
“But Daddy, running faster than her is hard.”

“Practice makes perfect, remember?”  
Donovan giggles. “I only remember because mommy says that like eighty times a day.”  
“I do not, baby boy.”  Iris teases, pretending to be offended.

“Ya huh!”  
“Be nice to your mommy, Donovan, she’s right you know.” Barry lightly scolds

“Okay, but only because I love her so much.”

Iris smiles, ruffling Donovan soft brown hair, smothering him in Eskimo kisses. “Aww, I love you too, little love.”

“Momma, don’t squish me, you have cooties.”

“I do, huh?”  Iris says giggling at her son.

“Yeah!”

“Alright you two, time for bed.” Barry says, fully prepared for a chorus of whining

“But Daddy!” Donovan whines.

“Not tired!”  his sister adds.

Barry sighs slightly “Come on no whining remember, you two are big kids now.”

“But you and mommy are going to tuck us in, right?” Dawn says, her eyes big.

“Yeah, are you?”  Donovan chimes in.

“Of course we are. We always do.” Barry promises.

 Once the twins are all snuggled up in bed, Barry and Iris settled into their nightly routine of good night kisses and I love you's with the kids.  Getting them to this point is a little hard though.

“Night guys, I love you.” Barry says placing two kisses on each of the twin’s forehead, an extra to keep the monsters away, he always says.

“Sleep with the angels, my babies.”  Iris adds.

“Night Mommy, night, Daddy.” Donovan says, his sister joining in with him.

“Alright, you two sleep well okay?”   Barry finally says.

“You too, Daddy.” Dawn adds, and it warms her father’s heart to see her being so caring.

“Thank you, Princess.” Barry replies, pressing   one more kiss to his daughter’s forehead before walking out of the room. He smiles, wrapping an arm around his wife, even after all these years being together, and especially now with the two most perfect kids in the world, it still means absolutely everything too him to have something so perfect to come home to.

 


End file.
